Kazooie Goes Gerudo!
by Ragamuffin Girl
Summary: Yes, it is up. Sorry for the really bad work on the first chpt. The ones after it are way better. Be warned, it has a sad and surpising ending. Rated PG for words like 'butt' and intensity or violance that come later. Hey, I'm a tough rater.
1. Dawn of the First Day

Kazooie Goes Gerudo!

Dawn of the First Day

(72 hours remain)

"Fine!!! I will!" 

"No! NO!!!! I didn't mean..." 

Banjo and Kazooie had just gotten into an argument when Banjo spat out 'Why don't you just leave? Find a home!!'. He didn't mean to, but he couldn't stop Kazooie after that. She flew out the window before he had a chance. Kazooie had grabbed her walkman and flew out the window. 

______________________________________________________________________ 

"Lousy furbag......" Kazooie mumbled as she gained altitude. She turned on her walkman and sung along, rather good for a breegull. This was her favorite past-time as she could fly for days with her walkman. She had done this before which caused Banjo to have a heart attack. 

"Yawn.....hey Banjo, I heard yelling. Hey, where's Kazooie?" Tooty asked drowsily. She had just woken up and started to walk to her brother. He was sitting in his Gameboy playing chair, but had turned it around so Tooty couldn't see him. 

"Sniff...she left....all because of me........" 

_____________________________________________________________________ 

Kazooie had flown over and past the Spiral Mountain area. 

"Hey now, your an all star. Get your game on, go plaaaaaay..." She sung along. She had her eyes closed and didn't notice the tree in front of her......SMACK! She hit it hard and landed with a loud thud. She just laid there on her back, motionless. Her walkman had broken, as well as her left wing. Luckily, her legs were tough enough (she can bend them forward and backward) so they were okay. 

2 hours later, she slowly opened her eyes to see a REALLY bright lightbulb. She must of jumped three feet. Instinctively she went into a battle pose with a ready beak and wings spread out. 

"Whoa, whoa! It's okay!" The lightbulb said. Kazooie noticed that the lightbulb had wings. She also noticed that behind it was a young mare and a young boy dressed in green. They seemed to be on a beach. Two old looking houses were to Kazooie's right and the sea to her left. There was a house floating on the water and a lot of green things sliding about on the warm sand. Nevertheless, Kazooie held the pose. 

"My name is Tatl. I'm a fairy." 

Kazooie's wings dropped. "A fairy?! Where am I, in some sort of fairy tale?! Is this some kind of prank that Banjo made up to try to see how stupid I am?! That freak really bugs me.............." 

"We know of no Banjo, but you are in Termina." Tatl replied. 

"Termina? What kinda name is that? And who's the kid and ugly horse?" 

"My name is Link and this his Epona, my loyal horse." The boy said patting his horse. 

"So, no trick? Well then, could someone tell me in which direction is Spiral Mountain?" She didn't really want to go back. Or did she? 

All of the sudden, she keeled holding her left wing. She didn't notice the pain until she had clamed down. She then misplaced her footing and tripped over her walkman. Her beak was now deep in the sand while her left wing was twisted in ways that were far from normal. She closed her eyes and just stayed there. She need some time to think before facing her new found friends and the warm, soft sand relaxed her. Tatl and Link rushed over to her side. 

"Are you okay?" The fairy's high pitched voice sounded. 

"I'm fine. Just give me some time." Kazooie replied, but it sounded like "I'mpphhhhh ppppppphhhhine. Ppphhhhh gife me some time" since her voice was muffled by the sand. She heard nothing more said, but could feel the muffled pat of horse feet and boots on the sand. Were they pacing? Was Link, as he called himself, going to run over her? Kazooie shook these thoughts out of her mind. The last thing she need was to be road kill. 


	2. Night of the First Day

Night of the First Day

(60 hours remain)

What am I to do now?! I'm stuck Terpinya or whatever this fairy land is called with some kid in a dress with a talking lightbulb! Kazooie thought. She finally, after an hour in the sand, got up using her powerful legs and bending her legs forward. Her body was stiff and cold. Luckily, her broken wing was numbed a little so the pain wasn't completely unbearable. She slowly stood up. Her feathers were ruffled by a gust of wind. She let the gust blow away the sand, as she looked like a sand-crested breegull. 

She turned to her right to see Link, Tatl, and Epona asleep near by. Epona's body was facing the ocean, protecting Link and Tatl's body from the cold ocean air. The only light was from the dimmed body of Tatl in Link's hand and from the moon......THE MOON!!!! Kazooie gaped at the rock above. It had a mouth, but that wasn't all. _It had eyes._ Heck, it had an entire face! And it was **so** close. So close that Kazooie could fly up there and peck it's ugly 'head'. 

"I must be dreaming," She said out loud to herself. She began to pace. "Besides I'm talking to myself!" 

___________________________________________________________ 

The Banjo and Kazooie residence was too quiet, even for night. Unless, of course, you counted Banjo's occasional whimpering about "how it was all his fault". Tooty couldn't sleep. She was worried about where Kazooie was and if she was okay. Her other concern was Banjo. She shifted from her back on to her stomach. It made her feel uncomfortable that her brother was constantly moping about ever since Kazooie left. 

She gave her toy monkey a squeeze, causing it to give out a loud "Ooohhh! Oooh! Ahah! Ah! OOOOO!" 

"Kazooie.....zzzzz....sorry....zzzzzz........forgive....mmmmmmmmmmeeeeeeeee......" Banjo mumbled in his sleep while moving to the left, facing his backpack. 

Both bears somehow feel asleep that night, both having nightmares about what was happening to Kazooie. Tooty dreamt that Kazooie had been attacked and captured by cannibals. Banjo's dream was even worse. He dreamt that he and Kazooie were having a picnic in some odd place. In the sky there is a face of evil and a town near by had a very odd clock in the center of it. All of a sudden Kazooie is grabbed from behind by the same face that was in the sky. Banjo tries to save her, but can't move. Kazooie says nothing and allows the face to take her away. Then everything turns black and a voice echos, "She will meet a terrible fate..." 

Banjo finds himself sitting strait up in bed, panting and tears streaming down his face. Without thinking, he gets dressed and puts on his backpack with a sigh. 

He was expecting a red feathered breegull to pop out and ask, "Where to, fuzz-found-in-a-dryer?" He walked slowly over to door, the loose boards creaking at his heavy weight. But just as he was about to open the door, he looked back at Tooty. He couldn't leave without letting her know. He walked over to his night stand and grabbed a pencil and two sheets of paper. On one he wrote, 

Dear Tooty,

I'm leaving to go find Kazooie. Bottles will watch over you while I'm gone.

Your big brother,

Banjo

After writing that letter, he posted on the door with a tact. Then he started to work on another one. 

Dear Bottles,

I have a really big favor of you to carry out. Please watch over Tooty. I'm going to go search for Kazooie.

Your friend,

Banjo

He walked outside into the cold. The wind blew Banjo's thick fur coat into a frenzy and his ears were pushed back. After grabbing a jacket and stuffing it in his pack and a final glance at his little sister wrapped tightly in her favorite big, blue blanket, he closed the door. He stopped by one of Bottles's mole hills and neeled down. He buried the letter under it into the tunnel. With no more then a backpack and some yellow shorts, he set off on quest for a lost friend. By himself. 


	3. Dawn of the Second Day

Dawn of the Second Day

(48 hours remain)

Kazooie slowly opened her bright green eyes. It appeared to be dawn. She was laying her back against a palm tree. The sun was just coming up and reflecting off the gold tip part of the her wings and chest. 

"Rats!" Kazooie said as she got up. She had fallen asleep facing the sea. "I fell asleep!" 

_Pat...pat...pat...pat... _Kazooie turned to her right. Lightblub, Dress Boy, and Harry Horsey where walking away. Dress Boy mounted on the horse with the light following them. Kazooie ran and caught up with them. 

"Hey! Where are you freaks going? Just ditchin' me like that!" 

"Well, we have to save Termina from Skull Kid. Besides, it's hard to understand your stupid accent." Tatl said as she flew in front of Kazooie's face. 

"Skull who?!" Kazooie remarked with a spectical look that directed Tatl back to Link, ignoring the fact that these creatures don't talk slang. 

"Long story. Here, take this. It might help your wing." Link quietly said as he pulled out a small bottle of red potion. Kazooie hesitated to take it in her beak. She looked at it cross-eyed and then glanced at her wing. Could she trust him? Did she have a choice? Birds that can't fly don't last long. However, as she was thinking, her friends rode off, out of sight. 

"HEY! Wait up freaks!" She shouted into the cloud of dust left behind by Epona's hooves as she flapped her wings to try to fly. It only took her three flaps and 1 foot off the ground for her to realize 

"Oh yeah. My wing." She groaned as she flopped over painfully on her stomach. 

____________________________________________________________ 

"Sigh.....I'll never find her..." Banjo had been searching for Kazooie for a long time now. He was extremely tried and hunched over. He was in a forest, but could hear water clapping on to a surface. Like a beach. It reminded him of the old world Treasure Trove Cove. He stopped walking and started to day dream...... 

_"Thanks Bottles." And with that Banjo jumped up high on the pad with three feathers as Kazooie spread her beautiful wings. They both enjoyed flying over the sea for a while until Kazooie ran out of red feathers. She tried desperately to get back to shore but it was out of sight. Banjo sucked in his stomach in a futile attempt to be lighter for his feathered friend and to get away from Snacker who following them under water hoping for a snack. They were losing attitude by the second. They became so close to the water that Banjo could of touched it. Then he appeared. Snacker was a bit behind, but he was catching up. Fast. With his head out of the water, he could swallow both of them easily._

_ Banjo looked at the shark behind them and then to his partner. She was straining with every flap. Just then, Snacker had caught up, and was going after the breegull, who looked quite weak and would be easily taken down. Kazooie didn't dare glance back. She wanted to concentrate on flying._

_"Kazooie..." Banjo had gently said. "Leave me. Fly out and away. You can escape." There was a long, quiet pause (with the exception of the shark) until he heard a weak response._

_"No. We will both get to shore. Together." And with that said, Snacker jumped out of the water aiming for Kazooie. However, she , using power from no where, did a powerful and fast beak bomb (not knowing how or what it was), leaving a stunned Snacker with one red tail feather; one of the most important kind of feathers for flying. It would take weeks to grow back._

__

__Banjo awoken from his memory. He was more determined then ever to find Kazooie. He had to. Kazooie had saved his worthless butt while risking herself far too many times without making it up to her. And with that, he started off again, with his head held up high. 

_________________________________________________________________ 

Kazooie stared, looking into the glowing bottle. Its continents were a dark, blood red liquid. It was also see-trough and as the sun went through the bottle, it cast a water-like shadow over her. 'Should I drink it? Should I trust it? Should I even be touching it?' She thought. It wouldn't have been as bad if it didn't seem to be pulsing with magic. But her wing was surging with pain to the point were Kazooie would think about suicide. Before she could change her mind, she laid the bottle in the sand, pulled out the cork with her beak, spit it at a hut's window, and slurped up the drink. She did this all within five seconds. 

"Mmmmmmmmm.....Terpinya favored. My favorite." She remarked sarcastically. She made sure she drunk every last drop. Besides, it wasn't THAT bad. After she swallowed all of it, an odd sensation took place in her left wing. She could feel the bones come together and watched in pure fascination as her wing healed, not within the usual two months, but within a second. It all happened very fast, but it felt like an eternity to Kazooie. 

"Hey!" A man's voiced called, but he was too late as the red seagull flew off towards the pirate's hideout. 


	4. Night of the Second Day

Night of the Second Day

(36 hours remain)

Kazooie flew up high, practicing beak bombs and other tricky moves. She went up and down, throwing the seagulls off course. This was a way that she discovered worked well for stretching sore or stiff wings. She ignored the call she heard from below and flew up higher, towards the odd fortress. She closed her eyes and flew swiftly through the ocean mist. It was very claming for her, especially after this stress put on her. Unfortunately, her thoughts were interrupted by a loud boom. 

"HEAVE!" 

"HO!" 

"Faster you greenhorns!!!!!!!!" 

Her eyes snapped open and she fultered in her flying for a split second, loosing altitude. 

"Hurry up!!! If you want to get those eggs before the Zoras, then go faster!!!!!!!!!!" 

The boom wasn't really a boom at all. It was a very loud voice that echoed through the area. Being the adventurous breegull she was, Kazooie flew towards a ship leaving the fortress that she thought the voice was coming from. 'Hhmmmmmm......Maybe I'll get a jiggy for helping some over-worked slaves or sumthin'. Hehe, then I could brag to Ban-' she thought. But she stopped thinking about bragging when her thoughts lead to Banjo. From there, she flew wordless and thoughtless through the mist. 

_____________________________________________________________________ 

Banjo had been searching for a very long time now. He had arrived on the supposed beach and was for some reason being asked about 

"-seagull. Have ya seen a creature like that one? It threw a bottle through me window!" the ugly man who dragged Banjo inside his hut said. This guy had been staring towards a ship, but not directly at it. More like something near it. When he heard Banjo coming he threw him into his hut and sat him on a stool. Banjo tried not to look at him. Then, it hit him. His face brightened up and he stood up on the stool. 

"Thank you!" He said quickly, but before the ugly man could reply, Banjo was gone just as quick as the red seagull. As he went outside, he looked for any sign of Kazooie. In the distance he saw a red dot by a ship that seemed to have just left it's dock. He looked about for any means of fast water transportation. He spotted through the dark to two row boats. He ran over to them and pushed the closest one into the water. Immediately, he started rowing with all his might. 

_____________________________________________________________________ 

As she flew towards the ship, she found herself hearing a strange tune. Was it only in her head? Was she dreaming? What the heck was going on? She became weak and suddenly dizzy as the song got louder. Or was it closer? She tried her best to keep going, but her efforts were futile. Everything around her started to freeze, slow down. The fish underwater swum slower. Or did they slow because the eel chasing them slowed? She started to loose conciseness and begun to fall closer to the ocean's surface...... 

___________________________________________________________________ 

As he neared, he could make out the red dot to be a bird. He knew it had to be Kazooie and started to row faster. The only thing was that he didn't notice going faster. The red bird started to fall, but slower then it should. The seagulls above should have fallen at the speed they were going. Everything around him slowed as he got dizzy, but he ignored it. If the bird really was falling, he would have to get to it a.s.a.p., no matter what the speed was. 


	5. .......

Um...hey peeps. No this isn't another chapter, sadly enough. It is I, Epona the Lost Sage of Life. Remember me? The insane writter of the worst fic in the Zelda and BK sections? I'm kinda old-school for most of you seeing as I wrote for the BK section before it came out. I was writings Zelda fics since I was...umm......ten. I've been on ff.net for a long time indeed. I'm 12.5 years old now, an improved writter. I just felt like apologizing once more to any of my readers, if you see this. I wish I could finish this Kazooie Goes Gerudo thing but I can't. Unfortunately I have forgotten pretty much the majority of things in Majora's Mask. I haven't forgotten BK though, and I never will. Ah.....I can still remember going to Frys that day. I wanted to get PKMN Stadium, it had just come out. Then I see two boys and a girl, the girl was my age and one of the boys was older then me, the other younger. They were playing some......Nintendo game. I went over of course and saw a bear with yellow shorts and a blue backpack swimming in a closed space. It was the area under the weak board on the ship in Treasure Trove Cove. I waited my turn but I couldn't get the hang of the controls. My turn was over when the older boy wanted to help me get out of the water and I had to go. 

Weither or not it was my interest in such a strange-looking game, my determination to succeed past that part, or my love for Nintendo, I decided that I had to have that game. So I asked for it. That X-mas(u already know what's going to happen, huh?), in green wrapping paper, was a long-shaped thing. I was told to open another green-wrapped gift first. So I did. It was Banjo-Kazooie, my first-ever game to own. Before I rented games 24/7 from Hollywood Video. The other green one contained the walk-through. 

Sheesh, this is supposed to be an apology but it turned into part of my life story! Oh well, at least now can't be accused of posting a non-fic. 

Where can you find me now? Just in case you asked, which I doubt you did, look for me in.....well, first off, have you heard of Roman Dirge? How about Jhonen Vasquez? Yeah.....um.....look up them on the internet. Roman Dirge'll be hard to find so you might as well go to his site at www.spookyland.com. I'll go now, and once again, my apologizes to my ex-fans/readers. 


End file.
